I have NO IDEA what the title should be, so bear with me
by My Spirit is an Arctic Fox
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves among half-bloods, satyrs, and ancient Greek gods. As if the monsters in their world weren't enough. No slash, just good old questing. Sam, Dean, and Percy are in this, that's a given. Also, Annabeth, Castiel, Chiron, Athena, Ares, and Dionysus, maybe a few more later on. YOU CAN ONLY FIND OUT IF YOU READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be my second piece on here. I guess you could say I'm a veteran. Maybe. Not really.**

**I've had this idea for a long time, and I've finally gotten down to writing about it. I've actually already got the second chapter written: review and tell me when to publish it, or else I might not! No, I'm going to. Maybe. Someday.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Riordon's works, or the Supernatural series.**

* * *

Percy ran through a maze of streets and alleys, but somehow his pursuers were always right behind him. Of course, it didn't help that he was carrying Annabeth's limp form. The extra weight, paired with the stitch in his side from running, slowed him down considerably. Following his instincts and ignoring his pain, the dark haired, green/blue eyed boy came upon an old stone bridge covering a decent-sized river. It was lit by a single, flickering lamp-post. Out of breath, he stopped and set Annabeth down in an upright position supported by the stone wall of the bridge. He quickly rummaged through her small backpack, finally finding a flask of amber liquid. He uncapped it and had begun to pour some into Annabeth's mouth when he was yanked back.

"Hey, kid! Just listen for a sec-"

Dean was interrupted when Percy kicked his knee and brought his elbow back into his shoulder, throwing him off balance and causing him to release him. Percy took a protective stance in front of Annabeth, shielding his friend from harm. He took out the ballpoint pen that Chiron had given him all those years ago and uncapped it, releasing Riptide's blade. Sam and Castiel stepped unconsciously away from the sharp celestial bronze, but the one who had grabbed Percy before just looked at him quizzically. "What are you going to do with a pen? Write on me?" he said.

"You can't see through the Mist? You're mortal!" Percy exclaimed in surprise. "But you two can...?" He looked to the other men, who could apparently see just how lethal Riptide really was. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Look, let's all just calm down," the taller man said as he advanced towards Percy and Annabeth. Percy quickly reacted by sticking the point of his sword under the man's chin, and Sam put his hands in a surrendering position.

"Not one more step. I don't know who or what in Hell you are, but trust me when I say I will not hesitate to cut open your throat if you hurt my friend." It was partly a bluff; the celestial bronze would do nothing to regular humans, but hopefully they couldn't see through it.

"Okay, okay," the man said in a soothing tone. "No attacking." The sword was kept at his neck. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean," he said, tilting his head in the blonde man's direction. "That over there is Cas - or, Castiel. Cas for short." The man in the trench coat studied Percy and Annabeth intently, not saying a word.

Percy waited a few moments, then said, "I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm the last half-blood you want to fight, especially above a river."

~oOoOoOo~

Sam racked through his brain, trying to figure out where he had heard that term before.

_Half-blood...half-blood...what is a half-blood?_

Then he remembered that case years ago. A man was using an Ancient Greek spell to revive his dead girlfriend, who was - what else - the daughter of a professor in all things Greek. Sam had quickly flipped through some of the books in the father's study, and half-bloods were mentioned in almost every myth, legend, prophecy, and poem.

"Half-blood? Like, half human, half god?" he asked, wary of the boy's sword.

"Come on, Sam, are you saying this guy's, like, Jesus or something?" Dean asked.

"He is _not_ Jesus. Jesus has not been resurrected yet," replied Cas.

"Jesus? In my world, God doesn't exist." Cas bristled a little at this remark. "Now, _gods_, plural; that's a whole different matter entirely. Specifically the Greek."

"Greek gods? Seriously?" Dean chuckled.

A stormy look in his eyes, Percy raised his hand to Dean, like he was reaching for something. A second later there was a low rumbling underneath the bridge, and a wall of water rose on each side and formed a tunnel.

"Something funny?" Percy asked.

Dean was about to reply when the boy said, "What do you mean, 'Chiron said to bring them back to camp'?!"

The three other men were all confused by this outburst until they noticed a shape floating in the wall of water behind Percy. Their eyes widened as they recognized a glossy, scaled tail, strong forelegs with hooves, and a shiny mane, rippling and flowing through the moving liquid.

Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and told the hippocampus to go back to camp. "Change of plans," he said. "I need you to come with me."

~oOoOoOo~

After they decided _not_ to kill each other, dean and Castiel sat off to the side talking, and Sam stayed with Percy while he tended to Annabeth, asking questions.

"So, uh, I'm assuming you're half human, half god, so...who's your parent?"

"My mom lives in an apartment on Upper East side and likes blue candy; Dad lives in a palace under the sea and likes hippocampi. Take a wild guess."

"Poseidon?"

"Yep. God of the sea and crazy floral prints."

"How are the gods here - in North America, I mean."

"Well, they originated in Greece. Then, Greece was taken over by Rome, and the gods changed form to be with the highest power. Then Rome was taken over by some other guys, and the gods changed again. And again, when those guys were taken over. Basically, the gods take different forms, but the follow western civilization. And that so happens to be today..."

"The United States," Sam finished.

"Right. Exactly. And I guess because America doesn't have a religion with many gods, they reverted to their roots: Greece."

"Huh. So, all the myths. Are they true, or just some of them?"

A low rumble was heard from above, like thunder, but no storm clouds were in the early morning sky. Percy looked up anxiously.

"You better believe that they are, or they'll cut you to pieces. Oh, and my uncle just threatened to 'smite you faster than you can blink'," Percy imitated in Zeus' voice.

It took a moment for Sam to process.

"Wait. That thunder, that was Ze-" He was cut off when Percy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"In my world, name have power. You say it too many times; they'll just come running at you. Believe me, my uncle isn't the most welcoming god."

Sam nodded, and Percy released his mouth. He took out a flask of amber liquid and poured some drops into Annabeth's mouth. Sam asked what it was.

"Nectar," Percy replied. "The chosen drink of the gods. For demigod consumption only. We use it to heal." He put the flask away, still three quarters full.

"Why don't you use more?"

"It's the drink of the gods. We're only half god. Too much will burn us up. Like, literally, 'burst into flames' burn up." He checked Annabeth's pulse. "Good. She's stable. Alright, we're heading out in a few minutes!" he called to Dean and Cas. He whistled like you might for a cab, and then silently watched the horizon.

"What you you-"

"Shh. Aha! They're almost here."

Five tiny dots turned into five horses with graceful wings and one rider. He was tall, bald, and had a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep.

"Butch! My man! Thanks for getting here so fast."

They man hugged and helped Annabeth onto a black stallion, then Percy got on behind her. The others were still staring in awe at the winged equestrians.

"Come on!" Percy said with a smirk. "Haven't you ever ridden pegasi before?"

Sam eagerly climbed onto the back of a chesnut mare, grinning widely, but Dean and Cas hesitated.

"Oh, come on, Dean," Sam chided, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of flying."

"Hey; deathtrap in the sky, 20,000 leagues ABOVE the sea. It's a rational fear!" Dean replied hotly.

"I agree," Percy said.

Sam looked pointedly at his pegasus' wings.

"Oh, not on Blackjack. The skies are my uncle's domain, horses were made by my father. Pegasi are neutral territory. But I pissed off most of the gods at least once, so if I ever fly on a plane..." He mimicked an explosion with his hands. "It'll be fried by a lightning bolt."

"Your dad made horses?" Dean asked while he gingerly mounted a golden pegasi with fluffy, cream-colored wings.

"Out of seafoam!" Percy yelled back as Blackjack jumped off the bridge and flew into the early morning. Sam quickly followed. Dean looked back at Cas, who was still standing.

"You gonna come?"

"I prefer my own method of travel."

"Alright, suit yourself."

Dean's pegasi finally took a running start and lept off the bridge, his knuckles white from holding onto the reins. With an odd glance at Cas, Butch left too, leading the riderless pegasi.

Castiel watched the departing group for a moment, then swiftly turned on his heel. The one lamp post's bulb burst with a crack; there was a flash of light, and the trench coat wearing figure was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**So! The trio meets up with Percy and fly to Camp Half-Blood - what happens next? How will people react? Will Chiron allow them to stay? How will the gods feel about this? I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST THE WRITER, STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH YOUR PETTY QUESTIONS.**

**Anyway...**

**Please review, it only takes a minute of your time. I'll most likely get back to you if you have anything you're unsure about. If you ask nicely. And address me as 'Lindsey, Ruler of the Nine Realms, Defender of Literature and All Things Good in This Godforsaken Society'. And no, I probably don't deserve that title. A girl can dream.**

**Sincerely,**

**~L**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Supernatural.**

**I just feel like Sam will be all "What's this, what's that," etc, etc.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Percy and Butch led Sam and Dean to the dirt road just beyond sight of their destination. All the way over, Sam was asking questions and Dean had been too scared to talk, or even open his mouth. Percy asked Butch to take Annabeth to the infirmary via Blackjack, so there were only three - no, four - figures on the road.

"There is magic nearby," Cas said in a monotone after appearing behind Percy.

"For the love of Mt. Olympus! Don't do that!" Percy yelped, startled. "And yeah, the camp has magical borders to keep monsters out."

"Camp?" Dean said apprehensively.

"Camp Half-Blood. Only safe place for demigods. Come on."

They began to climb the hill, but near the crest Sam and Dean felt they couldn't go on.

"Oh, right, border also keeps out mortals," Percy remembered. _"I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, give you permission to enter camp,"_ he said in Ancient Greek.

"Was that Greek?" Sam asked inquisitively as they began to walk up the hill again. "You must've studied hard; it was very fluent."

"Oh, no. Demigods automatically know Ancient Greek. It's seared into our brains. In fact, most of us are dyslexic and have ADHD because we're hard-wired for Greek and battle."

"Most of us? How many demigods are there?"

"Well, right now there's about sixty to eighty at camp, but numbers keep growing as the gods claim their children."

"What do you mean, the gods 'claim' their kids?"

Percy was getting kind of tired of Sam's questions.

"Look, I'm really not the best guy you can ask about this stuff. You should talk to our activities director - and speak of the centaur. Chiron!" he called as the party of four reached the top of the hill and finally got a view of the camp.

Sam's and Castiel's eyes widened in wonder, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of Camp Half-Blood, while Dean's eyes became glassy, but not unfocused, and had on his face a look of confusion.

"Ah, Percy. I see you have brought them here without difficulty," Chiron said as he trotted up to them, for he was indeed half man, half horse.

"Yes, sir," Percy replied. "Is Annabeth-" he began anxiously.

"Annabeth is completely recovering, and is expected to wake before nightfall. Hopefully, we won't have to assign a new capture-the-flag captain."

Percy smiled and nodded. Chiron noticed Dean's baffled expression and walked over to him, about an arm's length away. "The Mist is strong around this one." He waved his hand slowly in front of Dean's face, muttering in Ancient Greek, then sharply snapped his fingers. There was a rush of wind, much like when Castiel appeared and disappeared, and the clouds over Dean's eyes seemed to vanish. He blinked a few times.

"You can see me clearly now?" Chiron said, stepping back.

"Yeah...Yoda," Dean said under his breath, referring to the centaur's earlier comment.

"Excuse me, sir," Sam said as he glared at Dean, "but are the _original_ Chiron? The one who-"

"Trained heroes?" Chiron finished. "I did then, and I still do. The heroes of today." He pat Percy's shoulder. "Well, sorry I can't stay and chat, but I must attend a meeting with the Cloven Elders. Gentlemen." He smiled - but in his eyes he looked concerned, or worried - and departed, heading towards the forest.

"I should give you guys a tour, I guess." Percy said, setting off down the hill. The three men followed, marvelling at the camp.

~oOoOoOo~

As Percy led them through Camp Half-Blood, Sam, Dean, and Castiel couldn't help themselves from looking in every direction at everything, as there was so much to see. Percy, of course, was accustomed to such sights and sounds, and so he walked right past them indifferently. There were satyrs in strawberry fields, playing reed pipes, and as they played the strawberries seemed a little more red and full, and the stems were greener, and the leaves brighter. Their nature magic was so strong, it was almost palpable. In fact, it caused an acute throbbing in Castiel's head that wouldn't go away until after they had passed the fields. They also noticed a volleyball court that - at first - seemed normal, but when the ball hit the ground it deflated and released a cloud of smoke in the point-winning team's color. When the small group walked by, every player froze and the ball dropped, exhaling a puff of blue smoke, but nobody moved to pick it up.

They kept walking.

Most of the buildings had white, marble columns; the eating pavilion, the amphitheater, the bathrooms, even, except for the Big House. The outside was painted baby blue with white trim and a wrap around porch. The door was taller than usual, to let Chiron in, the two mortals mused. But Cas wouldn't - couldn't - focus on the height of doorways. Something wasn't right in this 'camp,' but the unusual magical residue was interfering with his powers, and he couldn't figure out what. When Percy was a little ways ahead of them, (and out of earshot) Cas told Sam and Dean his worries.

"Cas, you've got a bunch of kids claiming to be half god in one place. Of course your head's gonna be all wonky," Dean replied.

"They unnerve me. Their _religion_ unnerves me."

"Hey, be nice," Sam chided. "You're kind of related." He got a look of confusion from both his brother and the angel. "Well, they're children of their gods; you're a child of your God; you're all, like, half cousins five times removed, or something."

"But I am an _angel_."

"And I am a demigod," Percy said. Apparently, he had overheard the entire conversation. "And I thought angels were supposed to be...I don't know. Wearing white robes, halo over their heads? Singing?"

"This is a vessel. My true form is roughly the size of your Chrysler Building."

"Well, you'd just be another chip off the old, crazy block. Believe me; my family's about as weird as you can get."

The other three doubted that.

~oOoOoOo~

After Percy had shown them the climbing wall - Sam: "Is that lava?" Percy: "Medium level." - the armory - Dean: "What the-? This sword goes right through me!" Percy: "Celestial bronze. Doesn't work on mortals." - and the forge - Cas: "These plans are baffling." Percy: "They're Annabeth's. No-one touches them; no-one can figure out what in the name of the River Styx they are until she finishes." - he started walking back toward the Big House.

"The camp director will probably want to meet you guys."

"I thought Chiron was-" Sam began.

"The camp _activities_ director," Percy explained. "The camp _director_...we call him Mr. D. His real name is Dionysus, but you should probably call him 'sir,' even if he doesn't look like he deserves it," he added in an undertone.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, then continued on their way to meet their first god (in this world).

Mr. D was seated in his usual spot at the back of the wrap around porch. Between him and a nervous-looking satyr there was a small table with cards dealing themselves into two piles and a can of coke, with more empty cans in and around a wastebasket, as if one wasn't really trying to aim.

Dionysus himself was overweight, his black hair tangled, and he looked as though he hadn't combed it or shaved in days. He was wearing a leopard-print shirt, khaki shorts, and tan sandals. He looked positively bored.

"Peter Johnson! Why have you brought two mortals and some kind of weird, monster thing into my camp?" he said as he eyed Cas.

Before Percy could reply, Cas spoke.

"I am an angel of the Lord, and my name is Castiel," he said forcefully.

Dionysus only chuckled and stood up.

"Well, _boy_, you may be an 'angel,' or whatever you want to call yourself, but _I_ am your superior. _I_ am a _god_." For a second his eyes filled with purple fire. "So unless you want to go stark-raving mad, or be turned into an aquatic mammal, I suggest you show me some respect!"

The shuffling cards behind him exploded, bits of paper with black and red ink flying all over the place. Percy and Dean resisted the urge to laugh at Mr. D's face, which was turning bright red. It clashed horribly with his shirt and hair.

"Excuse us, sir," Sam said, holding back his chuckles better than the other two. "We come from another world, where all this doesn't exist. It's quite new to us. Forgive us if we seem disrespectful."

The red in Dionysus' face disappeared, and a toothy smile replaced it.

"Well, I like you," he said, leaning against the back of his chair. "What's you name, boy?"

"Sam, sir. Sam Winchester."

Dean looked annoyed at his brother. He seemed to say, 'You told him your real name?!'

'I can't lie to a _god_, Dean,' Sam appeared to reply as he rolled his eyes.

"Hm...another world...I see..." Dionysus said with a vacant look in his eyes. He seemed to snap back to reality, as if one was stretching a rubber band and suddenly let it go. "Well! Find 'em a place to stay, Peter," he boomed as he pushed past them and started down the stairs, the satyr hurrying after him.

"Percy, _sir_!" he yelled to Mr. D's retreating backside.

"Whatever, Prissy!" Dionysus snapped his fingers and the vines covering the ceiling above Cas burst, splattering him with grape juice. They could hear Mr. D laughing as he walked towards the strawberry fields.

* * *

**Is it just me or is Cas being put in his place by a god extremely satisfying? I have nothing against him, but ... it's funny. ;)**

**I hope those of you who reviewed like this chapter and find it as intriguing as the first!**

**~L**

**P.S. You guys ROCK**

**P.P.S. I don't know how they know they're in another world: any suggestions? Help the story, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Supernatural.**

**CHAPTER 3! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Ugh, I hate it when people use multiple exclamation points.**

**Okay, so here's the deal; I'm sorry if it was confusing at first. It's hard to convey exactly what I'm thinking to you guys. My thoughts are that at this time, Sam and Dean have started and stopped the apocalypse, Castiel is still an angel, and they haven't met any gods. I'm just writing it out of their history. Sorry.**

**The story takes place in Percy's world, after the fifth book. I've decided to keep Percabeth going because, come on, they're the best. There's no other pairings though, except for (mentions of) Grover and Juniper in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry this is a short one, but I'll add the fourth chapter very soon! **

* * *

Percy reached up to use his powers to get the grape juice off of Cas, but in an instant, there was no need.

"What are you doing?" he asked disdainfully.

"Grapes are 81% water," Percy mumbled. "Just drying you off." Then, in a normal voice, "Well, looks like you're going to be staying here a while." He led Sam, Dean, and Cas to the main part of camp.

"Percy, uh, you've been nice to us and all, but we really need to go," said Sam.

"If Chiron and Mr. D agree on something, there's no changing it. Sorry."

"Look, Nemo, we have our own world to get to," said Dean.

"Then why doesn't your angel friend zap you back there?"

Everybody turned to Castiel.

"The magical residue in this world has dampened some of my powers. I can't."

"Well, fat lot of good you are," Dean grumbled.

"You know, none of this was my idea," Percy said. "Bringing mortals into camp. Mortals! And now you're staying here! I wish Annabeth and I had never gone to that movie."

"Wait. You two are . . . dating? Aren't you all family?"

"On the godly side, but technically, the gods have no blood; only ichor. You're only related to your half-siblings."

"That's still kind of weird."

"Whatever. Let's go see if Cabin 11 has any spare bunks."

They continued walking towards the cabins - the three newcomers curious about the seemingly over-the-top decorations - and stopped outside one with peeling brown paint. To Sam and Dean, it reminded them painfully of Bobby's old house. Percy knocked on the door, and a boy with sandy hair and dark eyes opened it.

"Hey, Cole! Uh, is Travis or Connor there?" Percy said.

The boy yelled back into the cabin and motioned for Percy to come inside. The door was quickly closed behind him. By standing next to a window, Sam caught bits of the conversation. It went something like this:

Voice #1: "You expect us to house three mortals?!"

Percy: "Well, two mortals and an angel-"

Voice #2: *scoffs*

Percy: "-but that's not the point!"

Voice #1: "Then what is the point?"

Percy: "They need a place to stay."

Voice #2: "Not our problem!"

Voice #1: "There's been talk all over camp. What in Hades were you thinking? They could ruin everything. They can stay anywhere else, but not here. I won't allow it."

Percy: "Come on! Hermes is the god of travelers. They've traveled from another dimension! That's gotta be okay. He can get their autographs if he wants to."

Voice #1: "No!"

Sam had had enough. He knocked on the door.

"Look," he said once it opened, "I'm not a demigod, or half-blood, or whatever. So monsters can't . . . smell . . . me, right? Just give us a couple of tents and we'll sleep outside the borders. Fine?"

"Great. Bye, Perce!" Travis (or Connor) said as they pushed Percy out of the cabin and slammed the door.

He bought them sleeping bags and some pillows in the camp store, and then stopped by the armory.

"In case any monsters do come for you," he said as he picked up a two-handed broadsword and gave it to Sam, "you should have something to protect yourselves." He continued wading through the piles of weapons, periodically giving one to Sam or Dean. Suddenly, something caught Dean's eye.

"What about this?" he said as he picked up a shotgun and checked the pump action.

"Mossberg 500," Percy called from another part of the armory. "Celestial bronze bullets. Doesn't hurt humans."

"Really?" Dean said, grinning mischievously. He shot Sam in the stomach, but, like Percy said it would, the bullet had no effect. It did nearly give Sam a heart attack, though, which was the desired outcome.

"Hey, watch it!" Percy yelled as the bullet ricocheted off a shield.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt-" Dean started.

"Yeah, humans! I'm part sea god, dumbass!" He sighed and looked at the brothers apprehensively. "You sure you know how to use that thing?"

"Please. We were raised with guns in our hands," Dean said as he tucked the shotgun into his waistband.

Sam was having trouble with the broadsword. It was too heavy and bulky - he wanted something he could swing easily, perhaps throw if he needed to. That's when he noticed another sword, about two feet long, with an engraved handle and a ruby at the hilt. He tried to make out the writing. It looked . . . fuzzy, almost. He rubbed his eyes and the letters reappeared, but this time, they were in English. Wondering if he was going mad, Sam read the engraving.

Χειριστείτε με προσοχή - Handle with Care.

"Huh. The Greeks have a sense of humor," Sam said, showing the sword to Dean. His brother squinted at it, but apparently couldn't make it out.

"Dude, this just looks like a bunch of scratches."

"Wait - you can read that?" Percy said, walking over to them.

"Uh, yeah. I don't really know-"

"I did it." Castiel stood in the doorway.

"...Did what?" Dean asked.

"It's . . . hard to explain. In the simplest terms, I upgraded you."

"And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I convinced Athena and Ares to claim you as their children. With the addition of my Grace, you two are now demigods."

"You spoke with Ares and Athena?" Sam questioned.

"Bigger picture, Sam! What do you mean, we're demigods? You just waltzed in there and-"

"There was no dancing."

"Cas, you can't just mess with us like that! And the last time I checked, you didn't get along that well with this Greek mumbo jumbo."

"Well, I helped with that," Annabeth said as she stepped into the armory.

"Annabeth! Are you-"

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain. 100%. And I'm going to whip your butt to Tartarus during capture-the-flag."

"Ha ha," Percy replied sarcastically. "Looking forward to it. But what do you mean, you helped?"

"I'll explain it during dinner. Come on, they've started serving."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys, I jest felt that I needed to get this part out of the way.**

**The next one's better, I promise!**

**Also, I know that I want to have people go on a quest. However, I need monsters to fight, and heroes to fight them. Please review with your ideas; the Winchesters will obviously go on the quest, but should Percy or Annabeth or some other half-blood go along with them? I'm sticking to the rule of threes. And I need ideas for the prophecy from Rachel, guys! I'll be sure to give anyone credit.**

**:)**

**Thank you all so much for your patience; I'm sorry I haven't done this yet! D:**

**~L**

**P.S. I remembered something: I know I had mentioned that Percy had shown them the armory in the last chapter, and they found that celestial bronze wouldn't hurt mortals. Just forget that bit, please. Thanks!**

**P.P.S. I've already figured out how they got to Percy's world; sorry, but I'm incorporating something from another book series. You don't necessarily have to have read the books to get how, so I think it's alright. Tell me if you want to know which one it is, I'll say over PM, but not in the story (until the end) because it'd just make things even more confusing to some readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I promised you that I'd upload a new chapter soon, amirite?**

**Sorry that this one is still kind of a filler, but I needed to get it out of the way.**

**I've got a few more chapters already written up, but my writing mind is blocked by some mystical force, called procrastination. OooooOOOOooohh! Help me guys, please! D:**

* * *

"I can't help with the stares, but the food's good," Percy said as he and Annabeth led the group to the dining hall. They had stored their supplies at the base of the Pine Tree at the top of Half-Blood hill, as well as the sword. Dean insisted on carrying the gun with him. As he opened the doors, just as Percy said, the tables became silent and everybody turned to look at them. It was awkward for a few moments until Annabeth came to the front and stared everybody down, and the chatter resumed. They sat at the Poseidon table, which granted them a few more sideways looks, but enabled that they'd be able to talk in private.

The three newcomers watched as naiads and dryads served food, Percy and Annabeth piling up their plates. The nature spirits seemed hesitant to come near the two now-semi-mortals, but warmed up to them once Dean started flirting with a naiad. They steered clear of Castiel entirely, though, which was fine with him. One time, a dryad dressed in wildflowers tentatively went to touch his wings, and she almost exploded. He could barely hold the spell over Sam and Dean. Their magic couldn't mix. He kept his wings very close to him after that. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Sam got a few chicken wings and drumsticks, mashed potatoes with butter and gravy, salad, and rolls; it was a long time since they'd had a meal as good as this. Dean, of course, got pie (among other foods, but come on; pie). Two. Blueberry. But before they could dig in, Percy instructed that they had to sacrifice some to the gods. Namely, Athena and Ares. They walked up to the large bronze brazier and watched Percy and Annabeth for clues on what to do.

"Thank you, Athena," Sam said as he dropped the butteriest roll into the fire.

"Uh, Ares. Don't blow us up, please," muttered Dean. And of course, the best thing on his plate was the pie. Can't a guy catch a break?

"Okay, so talk," he said once he sat down at the table and started on his remaining pastry. "What's the deal?"

"While you two bargained to stay in the Hermes cabin, I continued to search the camp for clues," replied Castiel.

"Clues on what?" asked Sam.

"Ways to get back to our own world. It is imperative that we leave as soon as possible."

"I found him on the beach," Annabeth said. "He told me about your predicament, and I told him I could help."

"So you went to Olympus," Percy finished.

"Olympus? Like, Mount Olympus?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Annabeth's in charge of reconstruction after that last battle. It's on top of the Empire State Building - just go along with it."

Dean sighed.

"Sure, why not? Keep going."

"When we got to the throne room - which needs more work, by the way - the gods and goddesses were arguing; something about a doorway. Castiel had to flash his wings for them to notice us."

"And they listened to you?" asked Sam.

"Somewhat," Cas replied. "They called me an imp."

Dean and Percy snorted.

"I convinced him to let me do the talking," Annabeth resumed. "Athena rounded up the other gods, and we told them about you two."

"...And?" Sam asked.

"Well, Athena took a liking to you, right away," Cas said. "She chose you, once we told them our plan."

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Athena asked to claim you as well, but Ares made sure he would be the one who did it."

"He wanted you," Annabeth chimed in.

"What do you mean, Ares _wanted_ me?"

"Zeus parted the clouds to observe you two, so that they would know if you were true demigod material. Once Ares saw you, he immediately knew that you were a warrior. He wanted that talent with his name, no matter what." She went back to prodding her food.

Dean was a little dumbfounded. A god, want him? As a son? Usually, things just want to kill him, not adopt him.

"What's Ares the god of again?"

"Fighting. War," said Cas.

"Awesome." Dean had suddenly lost his appetite. "Hey; how come Sam can read Greek but I can't?"

"Athena's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," said Annabeth.

"Huh. So why'd she want you? All of your plans suck."

"Because I'm the one who went to Stanford."

"You know, that reminds me," Percy said, who hadn't spoken throughout most of the entire conversation. "You three know almost everything about us, but the only thing I've gathered from you two is that you went to Stanford and you know your way around weaponry."

Chiron blew the conch shell, and everybody stood and turned to the front table.

"Half-bloods!" he boomed once everyone had quieted down. "Heroes! Tonight is the night of our weekly game of capture-the-flag!"

Cheers erupted from the tables, a roar so deafening that Sam and Dean almost had to cover their ears.

Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth burst into the pavilion from opposite sides; Annabeth along with a few of her half-siblings from Cabin 6 carrying a long, gray banner with a painting of an owl and a tree on it; Percy flanked by a satyr and a few nature spirits, brandishing a sea-blue banner with a golden trident. They must have snuck out while everybody was paying attention to Chiron.

"As many of you know," the centaur continued once the din had died down, "we have three guests here today; Castiel, and Sam and Dean Winchester. They will also be participating."

This time, whispers and murmurs and sidelong glances sprouted amongst the campers. _Mortals and a monster, playing with them?_ They were kind of used to Tyson, but this was another matter altogether.

Someone from the Hermes cabin shouted, "But sir, mortals-"

"I'll have no complaints. They are our guests." A few more grumbles from the tables, but not as much as before.

"Now, the rules are the same. The boundary line is at the creek, and the flag may have no more than two guards. No binding or gagging prisoners, but they can be disarmed. Killing or maiming as little as possible. Once again, I will serve as referee and medic. All magical items can be used. Arm yourselves!"

The plates and goblets disappeared and were replaced with various helmets, shields, spears, and swords. Cas went to go talk to Chiron.

"Right," Percy said as he came over to Sam and Dean. "Annabeth and I are team captains; Sam, you'll go with her, Dean, you're with me. I'm blue, make sure you get the right helmet. Find whatever armor you can, grab a weapon or two. Oh, you'll probably want that sword that you got at the armory, Sam. We'll meet up outside later."

He ran off, grabbing a blue plumed helmet and a chestplate from the table. A second later, the satyr that was with him walked over.

"Hi, my name's Grover," he said, extending his hand.

"Uh, hi. We're Sam and Dean."

"Yeah, I gathered that," he said as he took their hands. "But . . . there's something off about you two. You don't smell like mortals. You're half-bloods." He started fastening Dean's chestplate for him.

"It's . . . it's complicated."

Grover rolled his eyes.

"I'm half goat. I'm employed by a god. I work with kids who have more guts than most adults. I use magic through reed pipes. My girlfriend is a tree. Doesn't get much more complicated than that."

Dean chuckled.

"It'll probably be explained later," he said, examining a knife and tucking it into his belt.

"Well, at least you'll have somewhat of an advantage. Without, of course, the enhanced reflexes and senses of a demigod." He moved on to Sam's chestplate.

"And that is?"

"Well, if you aren't a half-blood, our weapons can't hurt you. We'd have to use a regular mortal instrument, and those are rare. We'd have no need of them otherwise. You have the upper hand," he said. "If, you know, you can stay up."

"Good to know," Sam said, picking up a hed-plumed helmet. "Thanks, Grover."

After the satyr walked out of earshot, Sam turned to Dean.

"Dean, we're not mortal anymore. We'll get hurt by these weapons."

"I know. But they're kids; relax, how hard could it be to defend ourselves? It's just capture-the-flag."

"With swords!"

"With swords, yeah."

"I don't know. Something's creeping me out about this camp."

"Whatever."

They both put on their helmets, Dean grabbing a sword, Sam picking up a shield.

"Come on, Spartacus."

"Whatever you say, Spartacus."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**And there you have it. You like the brotherly banter there? Hm? I know you do.**

**Please keep reviewing so I know what you think - it'll help me understand not only where you want the plot to go but also where I want the plot to go as well. Plus, I love hearing from you guys, even if it's something a little negative.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES BECAUSE I WON'T NOTICE THEM**

**Thanks! :)**

**~L**


End file.
